<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If Only You Knew by painterofemotions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962834">If Only You Knew</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/painterofemotions/pseuds/painterofemotions'>painterofemotions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Family Drama, Friendship, Romance, Spiritual, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/painterofemotions/pseuds/painterofemotions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's relationship with Naruto blossoms after her brave battle with Pein. She is restored to heiress of the Hyuga. With Neji's help, she juggles her new romance and the duties of preparing to lead her clan. After a forced engagement, strange mysteries surrounding her mother arise. Conflict between the Main and Branch Houses increase as Hiashi's harsh leadership causes unrest. What secrets about the Hyuga did her mother uncover? What has made her father change so dramatically? The truth of the Hyuga's past is shrouded in hushed whispers and long forgotten history. Hinata, Neji and their friends must discover the truth behind the Byakugan and it's power before the Hyuga destroy the Land of Fire and themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If Only You Knew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>Hyuga Hiashi stood over his daughter as she struggled to stand. Sunlight beamed down on the training grounds inside the compound. He held up his hands again, beckoning the young woman to stand. “Your technique is weak, Hinata. Why do you restrain yourself? Do you think you can lay a finger on me? Do you think you can hurt me? Stand up. Come!”</p><p>Hinata doubled over, her hands resting on her shaking knees. She had trouble catching her breath, her blistered hands stinging. She breathed in, then out and wiped the sweat from her brow. How long had she been training with her father? <em>It must be hours by now. </em>She glanced at the sky, noticing the sun's position. When her father had called for her that morning, the sun hadn't risen yet.<em> Father has been training me for 7 hours.</em> <em>He's made time for me.</em><em> I should be happy he's training me. </em>Seven hours of chakra control, palm techniques and taijutsu. Her gaze drifted to her father. She knew that look. The look of irritation and disappointment. She'd grown used to it, but it never hurt her any less. <em>I should be grateful Father even asked me to train with him. He never does. This...this is okay.<br/>
</em></p><p>After another deep breath, she resumed Gentle Fist. “Byakugan!”</p><p>Hiashi rushed forward, thrusting his palm upward to catch Hinata's chin. She jumped back, slapping his hand to the side. Sidestepping, she smacked his opposite hand away before twisting. She ducked as he swung his leg and blocked his fist before he could hit her chest. <em> Father is so fast. I can do this. I can make father proud. I will show him what I can do! </em></p><p>“Pay attention!” Hiashi's palm struck her stomach. Two more hits landed on her chest. She could feel her chakra weakening as he dodged her hands, twisting and kicking her back. Hinata lost her footing and stumbled to the ground. She coughed, holding her hand over her mouth.</p><p>Hiashi rested his hands at his side. “You were given another chance. How can you protect our people, our customs if you aren't willing to be stronger? I'm ashamed of you!” He folded his hands behind his back, his gaze narrowed as he studied his daughter. <em> This...is this the same Hinata who stood up to Pein? Impossible. </em> “Leave.”</p><p>“Yes, Father.” Hinata bowed before turning away. Her father's heavy sigh didn't escape her ears as she walked towards the house. Tears swelled in the corner of her eyes as his words replayed in her mind. <em>Disgrace. Weak. Soft. </em>Was she weak? Yes, weaker than Neji. Soft? Of course...her battle with Hanabi proved that. Her restraint hadn't been missed by Hiashi. Even now she could replay the fight in her mind and count the opportunities she had to strike her sister. It hadn't been missed by other Hyuga members who had watched either. They knew. They all knew she had lost...not for lack of skill, but of willpower. It's the only reason her father hadn't removed her from her position as heir yet. She closed her eyes, recalling her father's seething disappointment and anger after the fight.</p><p>
  <em>Why did you hesitant? Why didn't you strike Hanabi when you had the chance? Did you think I wouldn't notice? That the Elders wouldn't notice? You have made a mockery of your position. You are more than capable of besting your sister and yet you conceded! How much more must you disgrace me and the clan? </em>
</p><p>The pain in her stomach increased and she leaned against the wall to support herself. Her heart pounded against her chest so uncontrollably that she thought it would burst. She began to run. She didn't know where. She didn't know why. She wanted to be anywhere but there. Several clan members bowed to her as she rushed past them. She'd go to her bedroom and shut the door. Weep in silence. Then prepare to repeat everything tomorrow.</p><p>“Hinata-sama. Is something wrong?”</p><p>She lifted her head to see Neji standing in front of her. Scrolls and books stuffed his arms. He must have just returned from reporting to Tsunade as he wasn't in his daytime wear, but rather his Chunin vest and pants. He studied her expression. <em>Tears. </em> His eyes wandered to her disheveled appearance, a bruise on the back of her neck. A cut above her cheek. Discoloring on her ankles and her arms decorated with dark circles. Was that a black eye beginning to form? <em>Relentless training for hours. No quarter given to her. It must have been Lord Hiashi.</em> He sighed, remembering a past conversation with his uncle.</p><p><em>Neji sat across from his uncle in the meeting room. The doors slightly opened to allow fresh air and sunlight to pass through. They had sat in silence for some time, staring at each other. Hiashi's gaze remained firm, in his eyes, a twinge of anger. Neji knew what this was about. How couldn't he? Neji had stopped him...his uncle from hurting Hinata further. He had done it in front of the whole clan. 'I'm surprised I'm still alive,'</em> <em>he thought. </em> </p><p>“<em>Why did you get in my way, Neji? It's not like you; to run to protect the weak.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Neji formed his words carefully. If he were too blunt, Hiashi would believe he was being disrespectful, too passionate and he would be seen as soft hearted. He bowed. “Forgive me, Hiashi-sama. I didn't intend to be disrespectful. I had training with Hinata-sama the day before without rest, and I knew that she was weakened from that.” He looked at his uncle. “I did not want you to be responsible for causing her further harm, as you had been away on business. I knew that no one had told you she had trained me.”</em>
</p><p>“<em>Hinata fought Pein without fear. She showed that she's capable of great things if given the right motivation.” Hiashi's gaze drifted outside.“She's the heir to the Hyuga. She can't afford to be weak. She takes after her mother, Chihiro.” </em></p><p>“<em>Hinata-sama is strong and dedicated. Her weakness is not in her kindness, it is her strength.”</em></p><p>“<em>She</em><em> continues to disappoint the Elders, Neji.”</em></p><p>“<em>Hinata-sama cannot be beaten into leadership.”</em></p><p>
  <em>Hiashi stood, and Neji felt his angry stare upon him. Any moment and he would feel the brunt of the Curse Mark, and his body would writhe in searing pain. </em>
</p><p>“<em>Perhaps it is you, who has grown soft, Neji. Hearing preaching from the one who tried to murder my daughter is amusing.”</em></p><p>Neji's chest tightened as Hiashi's last words to him rang in his thoughts. Surely, he had no place to speak to his uncle in such a way when he had...</p><p>“Neji-niisan. Hello,” Hinata whispered. She'd quickly wiped her tears away upon stumbling into him.</p><p>“Should I call a nurse for you, Hinata-sama? Are you hurt?”</p><p>“Oh! No, no, I'm fine. I-father trained with me today.”</p><p>Neji's gaze softened. “I can see that.” He watched her fidget uncomfortably, trying to hide the discomfort she was in. He frowned. “Hinata-sama, why don't I accompany you to the infirmary?”</p><p>Hinata shook her head. “I'd rather not go there. I think I'll just-” She fell forward, the world around her spinning. She could feel her legs give out as she went numb.</p><p>“Hinata-sama!” The papers and books were tossed from his arms as he caught her. Footsteps came from behind him as he cradled her in his arms.</p><p>“Neji-san! What's wrong with Hinata-sama?” A servant called, running to them.</p><p>Neji stood with Hinata in his arms. Her dark hair mixed with his own, her head slumping against his chest. She weighed nothing. “Hinata-sama is exhausted from her training. I will take her to rest.”</p><p>“Of course! Don't worry about the papers. I'll clean them up for you. Should I leave them in your room?”</p><p>Neji nodded. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Please get Hinata-sama in bed. I'll call for the nurse to see her.”</p>
<hr/><p>A pitcher of water and two cups sat on the table in the middle of the room, accompanied by several clean cloths. The curtains hanging above the bed had been drawn back to exhibit the garden down below. A small metal tin with green paste rested on the nightstand.</p><p>Neji leaned over the bed and patted Hinata's forehead with a damp cloth. His gaze turned to her bandaged chest and stomach. Purple and blue marks decorated her smooth, pale skin and covered her arms. Slight swelling in her legs testified to the harsh treatment she'd endured. He sighed heavily, placing the cloth on the nightstand. <em>Hinata-sama...why do you persist in this? </em>He didn't know why he bothered questioning her resolve. He already knew why Hinata did what she did. His cousin was as determined as she was kind. In many ways, Hinata was strangely like her father. Determined. Unmoving. Persistent. Unfortunately, Hiashi lacked the compassion and understanding that had kissed Hinata. <em>Why does she allow herself to suffer? How...can I help her? </em></p><p>After Hinata's confrontation with Pein, Neji noticed that Hiashi regarded her more highly than before. He'd hoped that after witnessing Hinata's strength in the face of certain death, Hiashi would come to see her true potential. No longer did he make the dispirited comments in front of other clan members.He spoke to her almost as an equal, and not the object of his frustration. He complimented her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists during a spar. Obviously, by restoring her place as heir, he made it known that he had faith in her abilities to lead and protect. She'd shown as much by refusing to stand down to an enemy who had wiped out Konoha with one wave of his hand. On that fateful day, the only one who stood between Naruto and death, was Hinata. After saving the Jinchuruki, tales of her bravery spread through the country. Certainly, this marked her as a capable leader, worthy of being over the Hyuga. <em>Or so I thought. </em>Neji's brows furrowed in frustration as he recalled the several months after the announcement of Hinata's restoration. Hiashi had personally seen to her training, and when he was absent, entrusted Neji to take his place.</p><p>Neji had never witnessed such a deep and personal change in his uncle. He'd never witnessed soft words spoken to Hinata coming from her father. <em>Unusual and strange. Out of character, but not forced. </em>He truly believed Hiashi's change of heart had been genuine. <em>Could I have been wrong? </em></p><p>“Neji-niisan...”</p><p>Neji left his thoughts at the gentle voice calling him. His eyes met Hinata's. She reached for his hand, and he allowed her to take it.</p><p>“I hope you're not worried,” Hinata began, her expression one of a mother fretting over her child.</p><p>Neji shook his head. “I'm relieved that you are well. You've been sleeping for several hours.”</p><p>Hinata's eyes widened. <em>No, have I missed it?</em> She struggled to sit up, shoving the blankets off of her.</p><p><em>What is she doing? </em>Neji placed his hands on her shoulders.”Hinata-sama, you need to rest.”</p><p>“I-I was supposed to greet Naruto-kun. He's returning from a long mission...” She flushed as his name left her lips.</p><p>Neji stood. “I don't think that's best, Hinata-sama. When I brought you here, you could barely stand. Naruto-kun would understand.”</p><p>“I know he would, but I want to see him.”</p><p>“Hinata-sama-,”</p><p>“Neji-niisan,” Hinata said, holding his gaze. “Please, don't stop me from seeing Naruto-kun. Not after today.”</p><p>Neji's chest tightened. He took a long breath. “I understand, at least, allow me to accompany you.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I wouldn't mind that.”</p>
<hr/><p>Naruto walked in silence behind Sakura and Sasuke. The dirt road they traveled led right to the front gates and through the middle of Konoha to the Hokage building. He could see familiar trees and road signs up ahead that would point lost travelers in the direction of the village. He'd walked down this road many times, often on missions. He knew it enough, he could probably travel it with his eyes closed. He breathed in the late afternoon air. Soon, he'd get home and have a hot bowel of ramen. <em>Maybe... I'll invite Hinata to visit too. </em>He felt heat rise to his face as he thought about the white eyed kunoichi. <em>Maybe...maybe she'd like to hang out a bit after dinner. </em></p><p>“Naruto, you're quiet. It's not like you,” Sakura said, several feet ahead of him. She turned to the black haired shinobi by her. “It's not like him to be so quiet. Did you guys argue or something?”</p><p>Sasuke shrugged. “I don't think so.” Sasuke glanced at him. “Hey, Idiot, why are you so quiet?”</p><p>“I'm not an idiot!” Naruto grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking faster. “I'm just thinking.”</p><p>“You don't do that often,” Sakura quipped, rolling her eyes. She looked back at him and he met her stare. Avoiding her gaze, he whistled a random tune and stared at the sky. <em>He's blushing. He's totally thinking about Hinata. </em>Smiling, she slowed her pace until she was next to her blonde friend. “Aren't you excited to almost be back? It's been a long two weeks.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, totally,” Naruto said, resting his hands behind his head. He nodded vigorously. “I can't wait to devour some Ichiraku's ramen!”</p><p><em>Is that the only thing you'll be devouring? </em>“By yourself?” Sakura pushed.</p><p>Pink spread across Naruto's face as he stared ahead with wide eyes. He mumbled and fumbled, turning away from her. “That's none of your business!”</p><p>Sakura laughed loudly. “You're so easy to read, Naruto!”</p><p>“Argh!” Naruto rushed ahead, covering his eyes to muffle Sakura's cackles.</p><p>The massive wooden gates of Konoha came until view. Several birds flew above them, chirping to themselves and resting on a tree nearby. A couple of shinobi stood outside the gates. They waved as the team passed through. Evening settled in the town as shop owners began lighting lanterns.</p><p><em>Any moment I'll see her. </em> Naruto hoisted his pack further on his shoulder. He looked around, but didn't see any violet haired girl. <em>She didn't forget did she? Hinata never forgets. </em></p><p>“Oi, is that Hyuga?”</p><p>Naruto looked ahead of him to see Hinata standing with Neji on the side of the road. She wore a grey dress with a pale pink cardigan. Her dark plum hair fell around her shoulders, framing her gentle features. Naruto could feel his heart jump as he stared at her. <em>She's beautiful. </em>He stopped walking when he was arm's length away.</p><p>“I'm back, Hinata-chan.”</p><p>Her cheeks reddened. Hinata brushed several strands behind her ears. “I'm happy you're okay, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>Naruto gulped. He felt dizzy. “I-I got back as soon as I could. Two weeks is a long time.” He stepped closer, taking her hand in his. “I was thinking...maybe you'd like to hang out for awhile.”</p><p>Neji coughed.</p><p>“Ah! Oh, hey Neji! You're here too! Haha...” Naruto dropped Hinata's hand, shoving his into his pockets. “I totally didn't see you there! I was so excited to see Hinata-.”</p><p>Neji held up his hand. “It's fine, Naruto-kun. I'm afraid Hinata-sama can't stay out too late. She does have a meeting in the morning.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I won't stay out late, Neji-niisan. I promise.”</p><p>“Not staying, Hyuga?” Sasuke asked.</p><p>“I must return to the compound and finish my mission report.” Neji turned to Hinata. “Please excuse me, Hinata-sama.” He looked at Naruto. “Naruto-kun...”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>Neji's gaze wandered to Naruto's hands that had somehow found Hinata's waist. <em>Perhaps I could quickly tap the chakra points in his hands. And arms. And eyes. </em>He rubbed his thumb and finger on his temples, sighing. The young man before him was Uzumaki Naruto, not some sleazy shinobi. <em>That's supposed to reassure me, but it isn't.</em> “Take care of Hinata-sama. Please make sure she returns to the compound at a reasonable hour.”</p><p>Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his head. “Of course, Neji. I'm not a hooligan.”</p><p>“I'm not too sure about that.”</p><p>“What did you say?!”</p><p>Neji scoffed. He turned away and began walking home.</p><p>“Argh...That guy thinks he's so much better than me! He's just a pretty boy!”</p><p>“Naruto-kun, calm down. Neji-niisan enjoys getting you riled up...” Hinata slipped her hand into his. “Let's go for a walk by the river.”</p><p>“I think we'll head home,” Sasuke said. He took Sakura by the hand. “See you.”</p><p>Sakura stumbled as he rushed her through the street. “Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, slow down!”</p><p>Hinata and Naruto watched them disappear down the street towards the Uchiha district. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw them walk past the street that lead to Sakura's house. <em>Wow...they must be staying together now. Or maybe just tonight.</em> The hair on his arms stood up. <em>Gross. </em>He avoided making eye contact with Hinata. He didn't know if he could look her in the eye with the knowledge that had made its way into his mind. Clearing his throat, he tugged at his neckline. He felt hot suddenly.</p><p>“So...ramen?”</p><p>“I'd like that, Naruto-kun.”</p><p>They continued down the street until reaching Ichiraku's. Naruto ordered miso bowls for them and used the time to tell Hinata about his mission. It hadn't been as difficult as he'd thought it would be. They had managed to catch several rogue ninja who had been terrorizing several villages just inside the Konohagakure border. He'd gotten some cuts and bruises, but nothing serious. After several days of scouting they had finally found the camp where the rogue shinobi stayed. Apparently, unhappy with their lot they had attempted to overthrow a fuedal lord. Hinata listened to him, occasionally asking a question or commenting on something. Their food arrived and they ate. It didn't take long to finish and soon they were walking by the riverside, hand in hand.</p><p>Cool air had settled in and the sun had long set behind the mountains. The stars peeked out from the clouds and reflected off the water. They looked like diamonds. They sat on the grass, Hinata resting against Naruto's shoulder and slipping her arm around his. Lights from the town twinkled in the distance. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's touch and closeness.</p><p>“Hinata-chan,” Naruto whispered. His heart beat quicker. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>“Y-yes.”</p><p>Naruto placed his hands under her chin, his thumb caressing her lips. He closed his eyes as he leaned down, connecting his mouth to hers. The kiss was sweet and their lips lingered together for several moments until they broke apart. <em>I wish she didn't have to go home. </em>He sighed, looking up at the sky. <em>That idiot Sasuke is so lucky. </em>“I guess I should take you home now.”</p><p>Hinata nodded. “I guess so. Neji-niisan and the others will start to worry.”</p><p>Naruto pecked her on the lips before standing, offering her his hand. She gladly took it and they turned back towards the town. They past several closed shops before turning down the road that led to the Hyuga compound.</p><p>“This is good,” Hinata said. Her smiled began to flatten as she looked towards her home. “I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.”</p><p><em>She still hasn't told her father about us then. </em> He didn't blame her. He knew that Hiashi wouldn't approve of their relationship no matter how many Akatsuki he defeated. Being a hero to the village wasn't good enough to date, let alone marry a Hyuga heiress. He shoved his hands into his pockets. <em>Hinata will have to tell him soon before he finds out from someone else. Then we can't explain anything away no matter how hard we try. </em>“I'll see you later.”</p><p>“Tomorrow, Naruto-kun?”</p><p>He smiled, giving her a wave as he walked down the road. “Tomorrow.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading, "If Only You Knew." I appreciate every comment and mention.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>